This invention relates to an improved coaxial cavity resonator.
While a variety of coaxial cavity resonators are known, it is desirable to provide a higher Q factor for a given set of resonator dimensions since the Q factor of a cavity is a measure of its ability to store energy. The prior art coaxial cavity resonator which provides the highest Q factor comprises a cylindrical enclosure and a center conductor contacting at one end with one end wall of the enclosure and a pair of opposed plates between the open end of the center conductor and the other end wall of the enclosure.